


Dead Man Walking

by Nakimochiku



Series: Doodles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi knows he isn't making it out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man Walking

Eren can get as wide eyed as he likes when he talks about the ocean, deserts, those things beyond the walls. Levi has no delusions: he's never going to see those things. He's not going to make it out of this war. He's going to die with the smell of piss in his nose.

He's a dead man. He signed his own name on a reaper's list the moment he agreed to follow along behind Erwin, to be his weapon, his puppet, his soldier. He's a dead man, and he doesn't have it in him to dream of the future. That hurts too much.

He hopes Eren makes it though. He hopes all the little shits get whatever it is they want with all their stupid little hearts. He wants them to smile while they can smile, and scream while they can scream, and hopes one day that they live in a world that doesn't wreak of piss and shit and corpses.

He hopes they don't realize they're following along behind a skeleton, that if they look carefully they can make out his organs, his ligaments. He hopes they never realize that he's been dead all this time, until the moment when he's actually cold and eviserated, torn remains and bloodied cloak, smeared along disintegrating titan corpses. He hopes he goes out fighting, glorious, like the hero the little shits have hyped him up to be.

He feels rigor mortis in his ribs, feels death breathing at the nape of his neck, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, feels the lick of flames of the pyre on his skin. More often than not, he tries not to think about it.

Dead men shouldn't consider their own bleaching bones.


End file.
